The major discovery this year are as follows. 1. Initiated a phase I clinical trial assessing whether irradiated PfSPZ given by the IV or IM route is safe, and confers durable immunity and protection using various doses and intervals for immunization. 2. Characterized the sporozoite specific T cell and NK responses longitudinally following vaccination and infection to provide insights into the correlates of protection. Used Fluidigm to characterize the heterogeneity of the sporozoite specific CD4+ T cell response in vaccinated/protected versus vaccinated/unprotected or control infected subjects. 3. Isolated monoclonal antibodies against malaria specific proteins ( eg CSP) in vaccinated and protected subjects. 4. Showed that high-level durable protection can be induced up to 1 year after immunization. 5. Defined immune correlates of protection.